Millennium Angel
by Pharaoh Yami's Egyptian Love
Summary: Before the sorcerer's went on a rampage, the Pharaoh created a monster to protect Love and bring upon them peace. Now in the present, Kaiba somehow draws a card when dueling Pegasus that he's never seen before. What is its Heavenly past? Is it just a card


A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this small fragment of my imagination. Catch ya later. C ya. Oh yah.And I dunnot own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters. And it seems totally pointless to say that because its completely obvious that I am not Kazuki Takahashi. Oh and also, sometimes when there should be a "." it just has one period and it looks like crap. So.well.just ignore that. Well NE ways, enjoy.  
  
~* Millennium Angel*~  
  
Kaiba couldn't believe what was happening. He was going to lose to.Pegasus. He was going to fail his brother. He was going to break the promise that he made to Mokuba. But that couldn't happen. He just couldn't let it. But what could he do? Pegasus had just used his own Crush card against him. He had no monsters left that could play now. But if he had no monsters then it was all over.  
  
'I cant fail my brother.He means more then anything to me. How could I just let him down like this..?'  
  
Seto looked up at a smirking Pegasus across the dueling arena. 'That monster.' Kaiba looked down to all of his now useless dueling cards. The only one he had left that he could use was monster reborn.  
  
Yugi watched in horror. Pegasus had done such a horrible thing to Kaiba. He knew that it seemed hopeless. But even if Kaiba didn't have a millennium item he could still win. All he had to do was believe in the heart of the cards.  
  
"You can't give up just yet Kaiba! You have to believe in the heart of the cards! Just think about what you're fighting for! You have to save Mokuba! I know that you care about him too much to just give up and allow Pegasus to keep him his prisoner! I know that you can beat Pegasus if you just think of your brother and how Pegasus has torn you apart and how he mistreated Mokuba! You can't let him get away with it!" Yugi determinedly looked down to Kaiba as he finished yelling down to him. Now all he could do is watch and hope that he had gotten through to him.  
  
Kaiba glanced towards Yugi. 'Yugi had always been saying how the heart of the cards have never let him down in a duel and is the reason why he had always defeated his opponent. Could this be true.? If he just thought of his brother, believed in the heart of the cards and that his deck would come through for him.then could he win? He had too. It was the only hope he had now. He looked down at his deck. He closed his eyes and thought of how he had promised to rescue Mokuba, How Mokuba was counting on him, and how the cards would come through for him. (Even though it did seem kind of crazy still).  
  
He looked down at his deck which should only have one card in it now. But wait.There were two. He knew his whole deck by heart and he knew that the only card that he had left was monster reborn. So what was that other card?  
  
"Come on Kaiba-boy, draw your last card. Its not like it's going to save you now." Pegasus let out a triumphant laugh.  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes for a second as he drew his card. He opened his eyes slowly as he turned it over and looked at it. He half expected it to be monster Reborn and half expected it to be a miracle. At it seemed that it was. For, he didn't see the picture of the Monster Reborn magic card, but he saw a different picture.  
  
He saw a picture of an...an Angel. He looked at the name but it wasn't in any language he could read. It looked Egyptian actually. He couldn't believe his eyes. He then looked to its attack power. But is only had a X. He decided that it was his only chance of saving Mokuba.  
  
"I play this card in.Attack Mode!" Kaiba didn't know what was going to happen but he believed that this card would come through for him.  
  
"Whats this? I don't remember ever creating that card! What is it?" Pegasus was almost steaming. What was Kaiba trying to pull? That card had to be a fake. He had created the game, and he knew every single card. And this mysterious card that Kaiba had just played, was definitely not one of his.  
  
What was certain is that what had just been summoned was an Angel. It floated in the air with its.or more her beautiful white wings. She had short very light blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing what seemed to be a light pink sleeveless top with hanging sleeves and a medium length pink skirt.  
  
"What is that?" Joey looked down in aw at the "monster" that had just been played. Tea was as confused as everyone around her. "What matters is what is does."  
  
"Tea's right." Spoke Yugi. "What's most important is if it can win this duel for Kaiba for not."  
  
Kaiba didn't know what had happened and how that card had gotten into his deck but he knew that it could help him. It just had to be able to.  
  
The angel opened her eyes. She turned around and faced Kaiba with compassionate eyes. Then to his surprise, she spoke to him. "I will save the one whom you love the most. I promise." She turned back around and flapped her wings. She glared down at Pegasus. And to everyone elses ones great surprise, she then spoke to him.  
  
"You.Pegasus. You are a monster. Do you why I was summoned?"  
  
Pegasus couldn't speak. All he could do is watch. Wide-eyed and shocked.  
  
The Angel continued. "Love summoned me. I have been summoned to put a stop to your monstrous ways. Pegasus! I know what you have done and I have come to save the souls of innocent victims! You! You destroyed the lives of children! You destroyed the lives of adults! And if I had not been summoned then you would have destroyed an entire family! You've done this not only so you could get riches, but to try and bring back your diseased wife. But what do you think she would say if she knew that you killed innocent children for your own selfish reasons! You tortured and toyed with people's emotions for pleasure! You area sick man Pegasus! You kidnapped and eleven year old boy from his home and threw him in a dungeon! And then you destroyed his life right before his older brothers eyes! Do you know what these two boys have gone through!? Their parents both died before the older one was even ten years old! The younger one, Mokuba, never even knew his parents! Then they were sent to an orphanage where they were picked on until they were adopted by a man who was known as Guzobaru Kaiba. He treated the two boys horribly and was always forcing the older one, Seto, to work hard and so that he may someday be the CEO of his company. And then Guzobaru died. And before Seto was even in high school he was forced to run a company. Don't you see? These brothers are all that each other have to live for! It's been like that for almost their whole life. And then you come along and take all Seto had left! You are a mad man! Do you think that Cecelia would have been happy to know that you practically murdered innocents to bring her back? She couldn't possibly live with a man who would do such a thing. That's why I'm here. The Love That Seto has in his heart for his younger brother summoned me here! And now.I intend to re- unite the brothers and take care of you once and for all!"  
  
Everyone was utterly speechless. They couldn't understand what was happening. Finally Pegasus spoke.  
  
"K-Kaiba this has to be a trick!"  
  
"I assure you that I am very real." Said the Angel. "And I can also assure you that you are about to lose." She turned around. "Seto.Don't worry, like I said I will save Mokuba. That is what I was created to do. Now, order me to attack and you shall be with your brother once again."  
  
Kaiba found it very difficult to speak. He didn't know what was going on still but.he had no choice but to trust the angel. Somehow he felt that he could. Besides, what other choice did he have? He would do anything to save Mokuba.  
  
"Alright then! Pegasus! This is where I get my revenge upon you for kidnapping my little brother! And so! Attack now!"  
  
The Angel put her hands together over her head, where a white light appeared. Her attack power began to rise and rise, it never even stopped before she unleashed her attack. It glowed and then she threw it at Pegasus' monsters. It completely destroyed him and his life points went down to zero.  
  
"How could this have happened to me!? It's impossible! NO! NO! NO!" Yelled a very frustrated Pegasus.  
  
The Angel flew over to him and glared at him with a great loathing. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you Pegasus. But it is the only possible way to make sure that you will never do anything as horrid as this ever again! And so now, I will banish you to the shadow realm! Good bye Pegasus!" She put her hand out and a black orb formed in it. She fired it at Pegasus.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" It consumed him and then he disappeared.  
  
"But what about-? What about the Soul of Mokuba! Pegasus had it trapped in a card with him!" said Kaiba.  
  
The angel turned around. "Don't worry Seto. His soul is safe. She held out her hand to show two soul cards hovering just above her palm.  
  
"And now I will bring him here from his cell."  
  
"What-?" But before Kaiba could respond she disappeared in a whirlwind of feathers and just seconds later the feathers disappeared. But now there were two people. One being the Angel, and she was carrying Mokuba, who didn't seem to have his soul back yet.  
  
"He's will be fine as soon as his soul is back." She said.  
  
"Can you.Can you return it to him?"  
  
"Of course." She flew to the entrance to Kaiba's side of the dueling ring and kneeled down. She held the card containing Mokuba's soul over him. It hovered over her palm for a second before it began to glow a warm white light. Then multiple rays of light came out of it and went into Mokuba. Mokuba glowed for a second like the card before returning back to normal. The card was blank now.  
  
'What's happened? I feel so strange. I can barely move.What's going on?' Mokuba slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw the face of a stranger. But the only thing that was on his mind was Seto. Where was his big brother?'  
  
Kaiba watched. He couldn't move. As much as he wanted to move and run over to his brother. His legs wouldn't move. So he just stared in at first great concern and then great joy, relief, and happiness as he saw Mokuba's eyes open.  
  
The Angel helped Mokuba sit up. Mokuba couldn't pay any attention to her for as he looked to his right he saw him.it was Seto.  
  
Seto finally found his also disabled voice. "Mokuba!!" he yelled in glee.  
  
Mokuba stood up. He just stared at his brother until he finally found the strength to run over to his brother, just as Seto did.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba began to run to his older brother.  
  
"Mokubaaa!" Seto ran and kneeled down as Mokuba ran into his arms.  
  
Mokuba cried as he squeezed his brother. "WWAAA! Oh Seto! I was so afraid! But its you! It's really you! WWAAA!"  
  
Seto hugged Mokuba and closed his eyes. Tears threatening to poor down his face as well. "Don't worry. It's alright Mokuba. I'm here now." Seto just hugged Mokuba for a while, calming him and letting Mokuba cry all of his tears away.  
  
"I always knew that you would come a save me Seto. All I had to do was look at your picture and I would know that you were going to come." Mokuba opened up his locket.  
  
Seto smiled and opened his locket as well. "I would have done anything to save you." Seto stood up, still keeping one hand on Mokuba, and faced the Angel who was watching them with warmth. "I want to thank you. You saved Mokuba. He means everything to me. I am grateful, but I still don't know you name, and exactly what you did."  
  
The Angel smiled. "I am the Millennium Angel."  
  
As she had said that, Yugi and his friends had entered the arena right behind her. Yugi heard this and was shocked. A Millennium Angel? Was there anyone of that sort? He knew of the Millennium items. But He never knew that a Millennium person existed.  
  
Kaiba was just as shocked. He had heard Yugi and Pegasus ranting on about these Millennium items of theirs but he never expected that a person like this Millennium Angel was even in existence. Of course, he didn't know much about the Items anyways.  
  
"A Millennium Angel?" Questioned Seto and Yugi.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"But how? How were you created and how did you do what you just did?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I was created around the same time that a great threat came to ancient Egypt no more than five thousand years ago. I was originally was created by the Pharaoh to protect and represent Love. That is where my power comes from. I soon began to save people who were in similar situations as these two here. You see, Seto cared about Mokuba so much that that love summoned me here where I promised to save who he cared for. When I attacked Pegasus, My attack began to reach power as strong as Seto's Love. That's why it kept on rising." She turned to Mokuba and looked down at him caringly. "You do mean everything to him, Mokuba. You're his whole world, and his reason for living. He would have rather died then lose you, as he showed earlier today. And I admire that."  
  
Everyone was in ah when they heard this. Especially Mokuba. His brother wanted to die if he couldn't save him? Seto would've done anything to save him. Mokuba looked up to his big brother. And his eyes watered up. He hugged him again. "Seto you are the best brother ever! I love you Seto! And I know how much you really do love me now to!" Mokuba said while crying again. Seto leaned down and hugged him back. "Thank you Miss Angel! Thank you!"  
  
"Um.Millennium Angel?" She turned around and looked at Yugi.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What about my grandpa? His soul is still-"  
  
"Don't worry. I have returned his soul as well. He is fine now. When you get back home he will be there waiting for you."  
  
Yugi smiled very widely. "Thank you."  
  
"Isn't that great you guys? Yugi didn't have to duel Pegasus at all! And his grandpa's okay!" said a very excited Tea.  
  
"Its really great and all but.?" Joey didn't know how he was to get the money to save Serenity now. "How am I going to get the money for Serenity's operation now?"  
  
But it seemed as though the Millennium Angel had blessed everyone. "Don't worry Joey. That man over there." She pointed to Crochet. "He will run the tournament now in Pegasus' place. You will have a chance to save you sister. And I promise you Joey, Serenity will get her operation and regain her sight. Whether you win this tournament or not."  
  
"Really?" asked Joey completely amazed.  
  
"Yes." She turned to Yugi again. "Yugi.The spirit inside you is a very good person with a big heart. He would never want to do anything to upset you. His intentions are always good. Trust me.I know him. I will now take my leave. I have helped all of you the best that I can." She turned to Mokuba. "You have a very special big brother. You are very special to him and myself. Take good care of him." Mokuba smiled. The Angel turned around to everyone else. "I am happy to have met you all and help you. And Yugi, Please thank him for me."  
  
"Him? You mean the spirit of my puzzle?"  
  
"Yes. He's done so much for me. He will remember in good time what I mean. And so now I bid you all farewell.I will continue to watch over all of you.'Till we meet again." She bowed and then disappeared.  
Seto stared at that spot for a while. He wasn't ever going to forget what she and done for him. And he wasn't going to ever let anything ever happen to Mokuba again. He was everything to him. And he knew that she was watching over them and would forever..  
  
~ The End~  
  
A/N: Well I hope that you enjoyed this story. Please review and tell me what you think! (I wonder how many you will ignore my last sentence.) :)  
~Kikyou  
  
Aishiteru Yami! 


End file.
